The Academy Days
by SciFiGirl253
Summary: This is the story of Julliana Valerie Kirk's Academy days. Here, the backstory of how she met Christine Chapel and Spock is laid out. You get to see the first meeting of Spock and Julia, their first date, and all the drama that ensued because of that relationship. (Leila Kalomi makes an appearance, as well as Carol Marcus, Montgomery Scott, and many other characters).
1. Chapter 1

I do not own Star Trek, or any of its story lines or characters.

* * *

**Chapter One**

June 17th, 2249

Julianna, or Julia for short, stood in San Francisco, unsure of where to go. She had come here after her High School graduation in Iowa, and was looking for Star Fleet Academy. There hadn't been a pre-registration center at the time of her graduation, so she'd taken a bus to get the Academy's location.

"Hey," a sharp voice spoke from behind her, "You're holding up the line, lady!"

"Sorry," She muttered, stepping off of the bus and onto the sidewalk of the street. She took the chance to look around at her surroundings - buildings towered everywhere, and signs for all sorts of attractions were everywhere. She was so absorbed in looking around, that she failed to see the person in front of her.

"Careful there," a gentle voice said, steadying Julia's form as she almost fell to the ground. A woman with brown eyes and graying hair stood before her. She was wearing traditional Vulcan style clothing. But the woman was obviously not vulcan, her ears were not pointed, and she did not try to hide her emotions.

"I'm sorry," Julia said swiftly, backing up a little. This woman looked friendly enough, but one could never be certain in an unknown place like this. "I wasn't looking where I was going and -" She stopped again when she felt herself bump into someone else. The woman's face glanced behind her, and took on a look of subtle amusement.

"Uh," Julia turned and saw a vulcan standing behind her, in a sweater. Blinking, she stared at him, having never seen a vulcan before. Well, that wasn't the only reason, he was also very cute.

"Are you all right?" he asked, tilting his head to the side as he asked. Like a love struck puppy, Julia nodded. She was brought out of her spell by the hand of the woman on her shoulder. Jumping, she turned to look back at the woman.

"You look familiar," the woman said, meeting Julia's blue eyes. "You don't happen to be a Kirk, do you?"

"Yes," Julia said, feeling herself blush a little. Her father was hailed as a hero, and thus his name was well known. But she didn't realize she looked like like him. I mean, sure, she had his blonde hair, and blue eyes, but she was a girl. She was pretty sure her dad didn't have a feminine figure, or wear make up. "May I ask how you know that?"

"Honey," the woman said, bringing Julia in for a hug, "I'm Amanda Grayson - your mother and are friends!" She exclaimed, pulling back and looking over Julia. Julia herself blinked in disbelief. Amanda Grayson? That name sounded familiar, and she had to think a moment before she knew why.

"Oh!" She exclaimed in realization, "You were at Jim and I's 4th birthday party!" Turning, Julia looked up at the vulcan before her. He lifted an eyebrow at her in inquiry. Smiling, she opened her arms and up and gave him a hug. "Oh, gosh, it's been years. How are you Spock?"

"I am well," Spock said uncomfortably. While she may have had fond memories of their visit when he was 7 years old, he had not had such a good time. He found the other children who were at the party to be rambunctious - though Julia and her brother were very well behaved. "May I inquire what you are doing here?" he asked, arms still at his sides.

"Of course you can ask," She said, pulling out of her one-sided hug. "Don't act to so formal, dude. You're like, one of my best friends." Spock raised an eyebrow at her again.

"It is illogical that, considering it has been 12 years since your 4th birthday party, that we are best friends."

"Nonsense," Julia said, folding her arms over her chest and giving a mock glare. "I haven't had any other friends that I knew me better, other than my twin brother."

"Indeed?" Spock asked, feeling a little warm inside at being considered someone's best friend. He had very few, if any, friends on Vulcan.

"Yeah…" Julia said, unfolding her arms and smiling a little self-consciously. "Most people who try to be my 'friends', just want to be able to say they know one of the Kirks." Spock nodded, and Julia realized she hadn't told him what she was doing here. "Star Fleet." She blurted, and made Amanda jump at her sudden outburst.

"I beg your pardon?" Spock asked, his stance faltering a moment. She hadn't said what he'd thought she said, had she?

"Star Fleet," Julia said, smiling. "I'm joining Star Fleet. That's why I'm here, but…" She looked around, and was still unable to see the Academy, or any signs pointing to it. "I can't seem to find it." Amanda smiled and clapped a hand on her shoulder.

"No need to worry," she said, smiling. "Spock and I are headed there now."

"Indeed," Spock agreed, nodding towards a vehicle parked a little ways away. "It would illogical to let you find the Academy by yourself."

"Thanks," Julia said, putting a hand around Amanda's shoulder and smiling up at Spock. For some reason, he wanted to return the smile, but doing so would be in violation of the vulcan practice of showing little or no emotion. So, instead of a flat out smile, he allowed his lips to twitch upwards a moment.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I hope you all enjoy this little series, for those of you who don't know, this is a prequel to my first fanfic Two Kirks and a Spock. You don't have to read Two Kirks and a Spock to understand this prequel, but you might want to read it if you're a fan of Two Kirks and a Spock.**


	2. Chapter 2

I do not own Star Trek, or any of its story lines or characters.

* * *

**Chapter 2**

June 17th, 2249

Spock and Julia sat in the back of the car while Amanda drove them to the Academy. It had been so many years since they last saw one another, and Julia couldn't help but notice that Spock was a lot taller than before. When she was 4, and he 7, he was barely taller than her. Now, though, he was a good foot and a half taller than she was. Smiling, she couldn't help but stare at him.

"Is there something on my face?" Spock asked, glancing at her. He had been looking out his window, or so she thought. Maybe he had been looking at her reflection, and watch her watch him instead. Blushing, Julia shook her head.

"No," she said, feeling her heart flutter. "No, it's just - you're so big now," He raised an eyebrow at her, and she blushed a deeper shade of red. "Not fat big - but tall big." she stammered, feeling like an idiot. Inwardly, she face palmed.

"Indeed," Spock answered after an awkward silence. "You have also grown, bigger. And I see you now use make up."

"Yeah…" She trailed off, wondering if she'd applied too much. All she had on was some blush and eye liner. And a little lipgloss. "Um, so, how have you been?"

"I have been…" Spock searched for the right word to use. "Okay."

"Tell me about it," Julia said, picking up on the way he said 'Okay'. The way he said it, he sounded like he'd had a terrible week. Resting back in her seat, she turned to look out her window. "I had a huge fight with Jim when I told him I was leaving for Star Fleet, today."

"You only told him today?" Amanda asked, sounding a bit concerned.

"Well," Julia didn't want to divulge further into her personal life, but these guys were like family. "Jim's never really liked Star Fleet. He's kind of held a grudge against them because of my dad's death."

"Ah," Amanda said, turning onto another street. She was silent as she continued to drive, and it developed into an awkward silence. Clearing her throat, Amanda gave a sidelong glance at her son. Julia was too busy looking out the window in thought to notice. Spock, giving his mother a glance, reluctantly nodded.

"I, too, have had a falling out with my family," Spock said. Julia turned to look at him, a questioning look in her eyes. "My father was...less than pleased at my decision to join Star Fleet."

"Oh, jeez," Julia's gaze softened, and she reached out to put a comforting hand on Spock's shoulder. However, it only caused Spock to stiffen - he was not accustomed to being touched so casually. Noticing this, Julia drew her hand back and blushed. "I'm sorry about that."

"It was out of your control," Spock replied, trying to keep his face as stoic as possible. "I do not see why you feel the need to apologize."

"Then...I'm not sorry?" Julia said, her voice lilting as she asked it in a humorous way. Spock raised an eyebrow.

"I did not mean you had to retract your previous statement,"

"That was a joke, Spock." Julia said, sighing and sagging against her seat. Boy, try to lighten the mood and you end up making it worse.

"Indeed?" Spock said, raising an eyebrow. "I thought it was sarcasm." Julia laughed, and then glanced at Spock. She stopped when she realized he wasn't joking. His eyebrow was still raised, and going higher.

"Spock, you really have a lot to learn about humor," Julia said, running a hand through her hair. "Otherwise...the school is going to eat you alive!"

"I was not aware that -"

"Honey," Amanda said from the driver's seat, "It's an expression that means you'll have no idea what's happening, and you may very well be taken advantage of or harmed in some way or another."

"Then why did she not simply say that?"

"Humans tend to be less blunt," Julia said with little smile. Spock nodded, feeling like this explained a lot. "Occupational hazard of ours."  
"Indeed," Spock replied, lost in thought a moment. Reluctantly, he asked her, "Julia, would consider tutoring me in the Earth customs of humor, expressions, and the like?"

"Uh, sure." Julia said, blinking. "I don't know much about being a teacher, but I'll do my best."

"Do you require any fees?"

"Fees?" Julia made a raspberry sound and her hands made a tossing motion. "Puh-lease - You're my best friend. It's free."

"I do not feel as if I could accept your time for free," Spock said. Amanada raised her hand to intervene and turned to look at the two behind her - but they paid her no mind. "I insist that I must do something in return."

"Honestly, you don't have to do anything," Julia protested, her arms folding themselves across her chest in resistance. "I don't mind doing this for free!"

"It is not the vulcan custom to do something as such this without cause -"

"I'm doing it because you're my best friend -"

"That is illogical -"

"But humans are illogical by nature," Julia burst out, "It's another occupational hazard. A lot of humans live with their hearts on the sleeves, so to speak. We live illogically, but we do so by choice. I live, not only by my emotions, but by what I know and feel is right. Not by what other laws or cultures say is the right thing to do."

Spock and Julia sat, across from each other, both looking at one another intensely. Julia's words penetrated into Spock's very being, her words sounding true and, strangely enough, logical. For a human, that is.

"Very well," Spock replied, self-consciously straightening his sweater. "I will not give you payment. However, should you need any favors, you are obligated to request them of me."

"Deal," Julia said, sticking out her hand to shake on it. Spock raised an eyebrow, and Amanda decided to interrupt.

"Hand touching is something they do when they're dating another," Amanda said, making both the teens blush and Julia pull her hand back.

"Sorry," She said, looking up at Spock with a scarlet face. "I didn't know."

"It is all right," Spock replied, sending his mother a reproving look. Amanda shrugged, and gave her son an apologetic smile. "Mother, why are you not facing forward while driving?"

"Oh, well," Amanda said, turning and gesturing towards the front window. "We've arrived at the Academy, and been parked in front of it for a while."

"Have we been talking that long?" Julia asked, leaning to look out the window. Sure enough, there was the Academy, or what she assumed to be it. It looked like a mixture of a barracks and a college - which made her wonder what it would be like going there.

"It appears so," Spock said, unbuckling. "Do you require aide in carrying you luggage inside?"

"That would be nice," Julia said, unbuckling and stepping outside. Amanda had parked on the side of the rode, and Julia was on the area where the street was. Thankfully there was no oncoming traffic. "But if its too heavy -" She stopped when she saw Spock pop the trunk and lift out her bag, and his own, on one hand.

"I do not think it will be a problem," He said, lips twitching at her look of shock. "Vulcans are well known to be significantly stronger than humans."

"No kidding…" She trailed off, staring at him. When Amanda got out of the car, Julia snapped out of her trance. Walking around to the back of the car, she made sure that nothing had fallen out of her bag. Nothing had. "All right, nothing's fallen out of my bag - oh, but there's something loose on yours,"

Julia noticed a ball of some sort poking out of one of pockets on Spock's bag. She reached to push it back in, but it rolled out at her touch, going towards the road. Glancing both ways, she went to get it.

It had landed in the middle of the road, and with one more careful look, she bent down and grabbed it, dashing back to the car with the ball in her hands. Reaching to hand it to Spock, he took it from her hand with a nod.

"You did not have to do that," He said, placing the ball in a more secure place. "It was dangerous as well as illogical."

"Yeah, well, Kirks are notorious for being daredevils," She replied, going to stand beside Amanda. "So, are we going to stand here? Lets go check out the Academy!"

With that, the trio started for the building looming ahead of them. As they did, Spock realized he was looking forward to the time he would spend here. Not just because he would be away from the vulcans who had teased him as a child, but because he would have a friend.

And that friendship would prove to be one that he would hold dear to his heart.

* * *

**Thanks for reading! I plan on getting Chapter 3 done by the end of the month, but it may come during the first few days of February.**


	3. Chapter 3

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**Chapter 3 **

June 24th, 2249

_Julia sat in the command chair of a galaxy class Starship, looking out at the forward viewing screen. On it she could see planet Earth as her ship headed for the stars ahead. Smiling to herself, she pressed a button that changed the view from Earth to the stars they were going to explore._

_Julia folded her arms and gazed around at the crew she had. Her twin brother Jim was dressed in a pair of cowboy pajamas, tending the helm, her mom, dressed in her wedding gown, was at the communications station. _

_Her first officer, Spock, stood by her side. He was wearing a cadet uniform, complete with the coat and hat. Glancing down at her, he opened his mouth to say something._

"_Beep! Beep! -"_

_Beep! Beep! Beep!_

With a jerk, Julia's hand instinctively reached out and slapped the alarm clock's dismiss button.

Opening her eyes up, she peered at the lit up numbers on the clock. 08:00.

"Oh crap!" She exclaimed, shooting out of bed. "I'm gonna be late!"

Grabbing the uniform she'd worn last night, she scrambled into the bathroom. There, she alternated between getting dressed, using spray on shampoo, brushing her teeth, and using the restroom.

Then, hastily pulling on her boots, she loped out of the restroom and grabbed her PADD. Glancing at the food synthesizer in her kitchenette, she wondered if she had time to eat…

But a quick look at her alarm told her she didn't. It was already 0820 - and her first introductory course started at 0830. And it was a long way from the girl's dorm to the Auditorium.

But if she skipped breakfast and flat out ran - she'd likely make class. Giving one last, longing look at her food synthesizer, she dashed out of her room at full speed.

* * *

Exactly 8 and ½ minutes later, Julia came burst through the doors to the Auditorium. She was sweaty, panting, and hungry. But she was not late. Heaving a sigh of relief, she looked around the room for any open seats.

There were only a few seats left - and most of them not good ones. However, she did spot one good open seat near the front of the hall. It was the corner seat in the 3rd row from the front.

Taking one more deep breath, she jogged over to the open seat, feeling the eyes of practically everyone on her.

Her face red, she sat heavily in the front seat.

"Should have set my alarm for 0700…" She muttered to herself as she relaxed in her seat. She glanced at the seat beside her to see who was there, and smiled when she realized it was Spock. "Hey Spock."

"Julia," Spock said, glancing at her and giving her a nod. "You were almost late."

"But I wasn't," Julia said, smiling a little brighter. "In fact, I got here with two minutes to spare."

"1 and ½ minutes," Spock corrected her, and she rolled her eyes.

"Close enough," She said, folding her arms. "How long have you been here?"

"I arrived approximately 30 minutes ago," He said, and Julia's eyes widened.

"That long?" She asked, surprised. "No wonder you got one of the best seats in the auditorium!"

"Indeed," Spock agreed, looking pleased with himself. "Arriving early does allow one to pick the 'best' seats. Perhaps you should do so next time."

"Don't worry," She whispered, glancing up at the podium. The teachers for this semester were coming up to the stage. She turned on her PADD and opened up the NotePad app. "I plan on doing just that."

Spock nodded as he, too, opened up his PADD and brought up the NotePad app. He looked up at the podium when one of the teachers picked up a mic. and cleared his throat. The quiet buzz that had been in the room quieted down as people realized the introduction was in progress.

"Nice to see so many new faces," The man on the podium said. He was about 5'7, with gray hair, and a pair of sky blue eyes. "My name's Christopher Pike, and I'm one of the Captain's who'll be teaching at this fine Academy."

Several Cadets who'd been attending there before, or who knew Pike, waved and shouted in unison "Hi Chris!" Pike smiled and waved at them.

"Now, I supposed you're expecting me to give you some upbeat speech. Something about how you'll all be world class Star Fleet officers one day. Well, sorry to burst your bubble - but that's not what I'm here to do," His face went from smiling and kind to sober and stern. "But first - how many of you applied to Star Fleet because you wanted to become famous." Several cadets raised their hands. Pike glared at them. "If you're here because you want to be famous, then you need to get out."

One of the other teachers on the podium made a move to refute Pike's claim; however one look from Chris stopped him. Turning and looking out at the crowd, Christopher Pike continued.

"Star Fleet is not for the rich and famous. Most of the officers that graduate from here aren't famous because of what they do. And those that are famous are either retired, or dead." Julia winced a little at that remark. Her father was one of those famous dead people. "So, do you still want to be famous?" The other cadets shook their heads. Pike smiled, and gave them a nod. "Good. Now that we've covered that area of concern," He handed the mic. off to one of the other teachers.

"Er, thank you Captain Pike," the teacher said, somewhat nervously. It was like he thought Pike might come take the microphone back. He looked out at the auditorium and smiled widely. "On that note, I'd like to formally welcome you to Star Fleet Academy. Here we hope you'll all graduate to become Star Fleet officers - and go see the stars. Now, here at the Academy, we have several rules and regulations that need to be followed…"

* * *

**Several Hours Later…**

"...and of course we have a strict curfew at 1000 hours." The man opened his mouth to continue, but Pike snatched the mic. from him.

"Okay - that's enough about regulations," Julia let out a sigh of relief. She rubbed her fingers gently to ease the soreness that came from typing so many words. Glancing over at Spock, she saw that his hands were still poised over his PADD. He, obviously, didn't get sore fingers. "I think it's time we gave you students personal advisers, and sent you on your way. You're all probably ready to get cracking at those entry exams."

"Entry exams...?" Julia said under her breath. She didn't know about any entry exams, and the thought that she might have missed something sent a spike of fear through her. What if she was kicked out because she hadn't taken the exam? That would be the absolute worst thing to ever happen to her - especially after she'd had that big fight with her brother over joining Star Fleet…

"Cadets with last names starting with letters A-J will be advised by Admiral Alexander Marcus. Cadets with last names starting with letters K-S will be advised by myself, Christopher Pike. And the rest of you will have Commander Louis McFarden as your adviser. If you need anything, or have any questions, don't be afraid to contact your adviser. Your class schedules will be sent to your PADD by 1400 today." Pike handed the mic. Back to the teacher who'd gone over the rules.

"And with that, you're all dismissed." Simultaneously, everyone in the auditorium stood up. As Julia stood, she glanced over at Captain Pike, who was walking down the stage.

"Julia," Spock said, standing where he was. He knew something had been bothering her ever since the words "Entry Exams" had been spoken. "Is something the matter?"

"Um," Julia looked back at Spock, fear evident in her eyes. "I don't think I took an Entry Exam…"

"I thought every cadet took one before they were accepted," Spock said, his eyebrows raising in surprise. Julia nodded her head absentmindedly.

"So did I…"

"I would suggest you take this matter up with your adviser," Spock said, looking towards Pike. "And I would hurry, as it seems he has a place to go."

"Crap." Julia said, turning to see Pike's retreating back. She glanced at Spock before she left. "Don't leave without me, okay?"

"I will not," Spock said as she jogged towards Captain Pike. As she ran, the half-vulcan couldn't help but notice her coat was tucked into the back of her pants. Blinking, he made a note to tell her that when she came back.

"Captain Pike!" Julia said, jogging up to the senior officer. Pike stopped and turned to see who had called her. Upon seeing Julia, his eyes narrowed.

"Do I know you, Cadet?" He asked. Julia came up short and shook her head.

"No, sir. I only arrived about a week ago," she said. Then she stuck her hand out, "I'm Cadet Julliana V. Kirk, sir."

"Captain Pike," Pike said, shaking her hand firmly. "Nice to meet you Cadet Kirk."

"The pleasure is all mine, sir," Julia said, taking her hand back. "Sir, I have a question to ask you -"

"Can it wait?" Pike asked, tossing a thumb over his shoulder and towards a door. "I've got a ship to see off in 5 minutes."

"I'm not really sure," Julia said, deciding that she should just blurt it out. "Captain Pike, I didn't take an Entry Exam when I signed up for the Academy."

"You didn't?" Pike asked, surprised. Most cadets took Entry Exams. "Well, that's strange."

"Yeah…" Julia said, bouncing on her feet. "Sir, am I going to be expelled because I didn't take an Entry Exam?"

"Why on Earth would you be expelled?" Pike asked. "If you haven't taken the Entry Exam, then all you need to do is take one now."

"Oh, good," Julia said, relieved. Then another thought came to her. "Who do I ask about taking an Entry Exam?"

"That I can't tell you," Pike said, looking back over his shoulder. "But I'll tell you what - I'll send in a request that you take the Entry Exam."

"Thank you, sir," Julia said, smiling widely. Giving him a wave, she started back towards the only vulcan cadet in the whole of the academy.

"Well, would you look at that…" Pike said to himself as he watched Julia Kirk leave. "We've got another Kirk in the Academy."

* * *

**Hi guys - sorry it's been so long since I updated. Writer's block kind of hit me on this story. Until now, that is. Anyway, I'm glad that I finally got this chapter uploaded, and I hope you enjoyed it. **

**(P.S. I hope to get the next chapter uploaded this month, hopefully as soon as this week. But I make no promises because I have a lot of stories I'm working on, with a bunch of homework to boot.)**


	4. Chapter 4

Disclaimer: I do not own Star Trek.

* * *

**Chapter Four (Spock's POV)**

June 24th, 2249

I watched as Julia came racing back to me. My heartbeat increased as she approached, and I could feel my emotions swirling indecisively inside of me. For some reason that I could not decipher, whenever Julia was around me, I had troubled concentrating. I could not focus completely on the lecture today because she was sitting so close to me.

However, even though she distracted me, I could not bring myself to stay away from her. Nor could I bring myself to ask her to leave. There was just something about her that made me feel...warm and, for lack of a better word, fuzzy inside. What this feeling was, I did not know.

"Okay, Spock, we can go now," Julia said, looping an arm through one of mine. I flinched a little at the contact, not being used to such casual touching. Julia glanced over at me for a moment, her eyes worried. "Something wrong?"

"On Vulcan, it is not customary to touch someone so casually," I said, and felt a twinge of disappointment when she pulled her arm away from me. Logic told me this was the best way to have things, but my emotions disagreed.

"Sorry," Julia said, giving me an apologetic smile. "I don't know a lot about vulcans."

"It is all right," I said, pushing thoughts of her touch out of my head. "Did you find the information you sought on the Academy Entry Exam?"

"Sort of," She said, accepting the change in subject. She started walking out of the auditorium, and I followed, matching my pace to hers. "Captain Pike said he'd send a message to his superiors. And then I think I'll be contacted and told where to take the Entry Exam."

"Was Captain Pike not specific on how you were to be contacted?" I asked, watching as Julia shook her head from side to side. I found it oddly nice to see her hair swirling from side to side.

"Not really. But that's understandable," She said glancing behind her. "He said he had a Starship he had to see off in 5 minutes. I hope I didn't take too long in talking to him."

"Your conversation took approximately 2.62 minutes," I said. Julia turned to look at me with wide eyes.

"That was nearly 3 minutes!" She exclaimed, and I nodded. She shook her head and ran a hand through her hair. "I hope he isn't late because of me."

"I doubt he would consider it your fault," I said, hoping my words reassured her. "After all, he is your academic adviser."

"I guess so..." She mumbled, looking down at the ground. I merely nodded, not sure what else to say. Suddenly, a growling sound broke the silence, and Julia's face turned red. I glanced at her, an eyebrow raised. "Um, do you mind stopping by the cafeteria? I kind of skipped breakfast when I ran over here."

"That was highly illogical," I said, wondering how on Earth she could do that. Didn't she know that skipping meals was dangerous? "May I inquire why you did such a thing?"

"I set my alarm for 0800," Julia said, blushing, "So I rushed to get ready for today - but by the time I was dressed and everything - It was 0820. I thought about grabbing something to eat from the food synthesizer, but then I thought I wouldn't have time. So I ran straight from my dorm to the auditorium."

"Then I shall repeat my earlier statement," I said, "You should set your alarm for earlier. Then you will not only arrive early, but you will not have any excuse to skip breakfast."

"Geez, you sound like my mom," Julia said, scowling a little. I frowned a little, unsure what her comment meant.

"I am not sure I understand your comment," I said, "Also, I was merely trying to ensure that you do not harm yourself by skipping an essential meal."

"My comment meant you're acting like a mother hen," Julia said, and I raised an eyebrow again. I still did not understand her comment. She sighed and shook her head. "Basically, I was joking that you're acting a little over protective."

"That was not my intention," I said, feeling my ears turn a little green. My statement was true, I was not trying to be over protective - however I was trying to protect her. However, I was not going to tell her that. She had, after all, said I was like family to her.

"It was meant as a joke, Spock," Julia said, putting a hand on my shoulder. I glanced at her hand and she pulled back, remembering what I'd told her earlier. "Sorry. Old habits die hard...Um, maybe we should head to the cafeteria."

"Indeed," I said, nodding my head. Flashing me a smile, we continued on our way, and we silently but mutually agreed to put the past conversation to rest.

* * *

**Julia's POV**

I could not stop blushing when I was near Spock. No matter how hard I tried, I couldn't stop the blood from rushing to my face. And that, coupled with the fact that he didn't understand many Earth idioms, made conversations with him awkward.

Then again, because he didn't understand a lot about humans also meant he didn't realize I was crushing on him. At least, I didn't think he knew.

"I assume you are going to obtain a healthy breakfast substitute," Spock said, jolting me out of my thoughts. I blinked and looked up at him. He was still acting like a mother hen - which, I'll admit, was pretty cute.

"And what if I didn't?" I asked sarcastically. He raised an eyebrow.

"Am I correct in assuming that was sarcasm?" He asked. I smiled and nodded. He was learning fast.

"I'm glad you're catching on," I said, feeling the urge to ruffle his hair. But I didn't, because not only would it make him uncomfortable, but from what I've learned about guys - they don't like anyone touching their hair.

"There is nothing I cannot learn," He said, and I couldn't help but let out a giggle. Someone sounded sure of himself. He glanced at me. I shook my head, not wanting to explain my reaction.

"Anyhoo," I said, jogging over to the food counter. For some reason, Spock didn't come with me to the counter. "Lets see what they have on the menu…"

"Might I suggest oatcakes and honey?" The man behind the counter said. I looked up at him with my eyebrows raised.

"Oatcakes?" I asked skeptically. He lifted up a spatula proudly and puffed out his chest.

"I made them myself," He said, with a smile. "And they are much more appetizing than they sound, mind you."

"Really?" I asked, looking through the glass casing at what I assumed were the oatcakes. They looked like giant oatmeal cookies. "I don't know. They kind of look like pancake rejects…"

"I take offense to that," The man said, and I looked back up at him. He had a slight frown on his face. "Have you ever had oatcakes before?"

"Nope." I said, shaking my head. His eyes widened, and he scooped several oatcakes onto a paper plate, and handed them to me. I accepted them, somewhat skeptical.

"Trust me - once you taste these, you'll never get enough," He said. I looked down at the oatcakes, and considered them. Did they look a little odd? Yes, yes they did. But you couldn't always judge a book by its cover.

"Fine," I said, looking back up at the man. "I'll try them. But if I get indigestion because of this, I'm blaming you Mr..."

"The name's Montgomery Scott," The man said, extending a hand for me to shake. I reached out and gave it a firm shake. "But my friends call me Scotty."

"Pleasure to meet you Scotty," I said, smiling. "I'm Julliana Kirk, but everyone calls me Julia."

"Kirk?" Scotty asked, taking his hand back and raising his eyebrows. Oh no - he wasn't going to make a big deal about my dad, was he? I'd had enough of that in Iowa, and I didn't need more of that here. "Ye don't happen to be related to _the_ Captain George Kirk, do ya?"

"He was my dad," I said. Then another thought hit me - what if he was asking because he was friends with my dad? If he had been, maybe he could tell me about him. My mom liked to tell Jim and I about him, but she never really talked about him."Why, did you know him?"

"I...might have," He said, his face scrunching up. "I think I might have ran into him a couple times when I was a Cadet. He looked a lot like you, actually. But I think he was a bit taller, and had wider set shoulders."

"Really?" I asked, feeling a little pride at his comment. He probably didn't know it - but that was a high compliment for me. I had always wanted to know who my dad was, and I'd heard the story of how he'd saved his ship (and me and my brother's life).

"Oh, aye," Scotty said, nodding his head and leaning down on the counter. "In fact, I remember when -"

"Mr. Scott!" A stern voice from the kitchen shouted. "Less talking up there - we have a cafeteria to run - not a social get together."

"Don't get your panties in a bunch - I was only talking to a customer!" Scotty called back. I watched this interaction, slightly amused. Obviously Scotty was a kindred spirit - he didn't like people telling him what to do. Kind of like me, and most definitely like Jim. "I don't mean to rush things, Julia, but I think it'd be better if ye left."

"No problem," I said, reaching for a fork and glancing back at Spock. He was standing by a table, watching me. Why on Earth hadn't he come with me, and how had I not noticed him standing over there. "See you around Scotty!"

He gave me a distracted wave, and then turned to face whoever was yelling at him. I, meanwhile, made my way back to Spock. His eyes were very penetrating when I came over to him. I gave nodding for him to come sit with me at a bench. He did, thankfully.

"Hey Spock," I said, slicing through an oatcake easily. "Why didn't you come with me to the counter?"

"It was not logical," He said, and I held back a sigh. Him and his logic - it was something that was getting a little annoying. I mean, he did have feelings underneath all that logic...didn't he? "Also, you did not ask me to accompany you to the counter."

"I thought it went without saying," I said, taking a tentative bite of the oatcakes. They tasted...kind of dry. They weren't sweet like I'd thought they'd be, more sweet.

"Is your food displeasing?" Spock asked, and my eyes flitted up to his. I shrugged.

"Well, it doesn't taste bad…" I said, trailing off. I'd already accepted this food, and it would be really rude to throw it away and get something else. Besides, I was so hungry right now I didn't really care. "It just doesn't taste like I thought it would."

"Please elaborate," He said, and I held a finger up, putting another piece of oatcake into my mouth. I closed my eyes a moment to concentrate on the tastes.

"This tastes kind of like...unflavored oatmeal," I said after I'd swallowed. "Sort of bland, but not in a bad way. It has a sort of bready texture, and a little chewy."

"It sounds like saffir," Spock said, and I raised my eyebrows.

"Please elaborate," I said with a little smile. Was it just me, or did his eyes just twinkle with amusement?

"Saffir is a Vulcan desert that resembles bread," Spock said, looking down at my oatcakes. "However, from what you described these to taste like, they sound very similar."

"A desert that's bland?" I asked, and he gave a slight nod.

"Most Vulcan dishes are considered 'bland' by human standards," Spock said, "However, as I have had nothing to compare them to, I cannot say whether those statements are accurate."

"Here," I said, pushing my plate towards him. He glanced down at it, and then back up at me. "You can try a piece of oatcake."

"I do not wish to take away your daily nourishment," He said, and I held back a laugh. The way he said things so bluntly, while it was sometimes annoying, could also be extremely funny.

"I'll live," I said, taking the oatcake I'd already cut up and biting into it. Spock looked down at my plate, and tentatively, reached out to pick one of the cakes up. Then, carefully, he brought the food up to his mouth, and bit into it. I had to smile to myself as I saw his eyes light up.

"It is...agreeable," He said, looking down at the oatcakes. "What is the name of this dish?"

"I think they're called oatcakes," I said, a little more than surprised that he liked the cakes so much. If he thought these were good, then he should try strawberry shortcake - that was sure to take his taste buds on a roller coaster ride. "The guy behind the counter, Scotty, makes them himself."

"I believe I will get them more often," He said, and I nodded my head, still a little surprised. I mean, sure, the oatcakes weren't bad, but they certainly weren't my favorite thing to eat. Maybe if I had something to add to it.

"I'm glad you like it," I said, finishing up my oatcake. It had filled me up. Must have been the oatmeal. "But I don't think it's my cup of tea."

"Considering this is not a liquid," Spock said, his eyebrows rising, and I couldn't help but laugh. "I would assume that you are using an idiom."

"Uh-huh," I said, nodding my head. "And before you ask - it means that this particular food isn't my favorite food to eat."

"May I inquire as to what is your favorite food?" He asked, and I took a moment to think about that before I answered.

"I think I'll have to get back to you on that one," I said. Really, I couldn't decide what my favorite food was. I liked a lot of things, tuxedo cake, pizza (specifically meat lover's), french fries, and a lot of others. Which one I liked the best, though, I needed time to figure out.

In the meantime, however, I had Spock's endless curiosity and my Entry Exam to keep me occupied.

* * *

**Hello again! I hope you all enjoyed this fourth chapter! I know I updated a little quicker than I said I would - but I got this idea this morning that I just had to write down. Anyways, how'd you all like the way I added Scotty in? (If you're wondering why he's helping out in the kitchen, that will be revealed the next time he and Julia meet). Till next chapter, live long and prosper!**


End file.
